1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car charger and relates particularly to a multi-function car charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience of people charging electricity for electronic apparatus when riding in a car, a car charger has already been used in car field extensively. The car charger obtained electricity from an interface of a car cigarette lighter, and recharge electricity for smart phone and terminal electronic apparatus through the interface of an electric conductivity. At same time, people has raised safety awareness when riding in a car, now, cars all composed safety hammers for emergency condition usage to make sure the safety of people and property. A traditional car charger can only fulfill the function of electricity recharge, the safety hammer can only fulfill the function of seek to survive for safety under an emergency condition, both of the two instruments only provide with a single function. A car need to equip a car charger and a safety hammer, the situation on one hand is more spaces being taken of the car, on the other hand the safety hammer do not be used at ordinary. The safety hammer always put at a tool box which is not easy to get therefore, such condition caused inconvenient use. Once sudden incidents such as puddle of rain water or spontaneous combustion of a car, the safety hammer can be found hardily in a hurry, people can not break a window and escape from a car timely. Safety of people and property in the car thereof are damaged.